Daughters of Darkness and Mischief
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Meet Gemma and Jaydlynn, twins that couldn't be any more different. Gemma loves school and is the poster child. Jaydlynn's life is dedicated towards music and the darkness in life. But they love each other very much, despite their constant squabbles. What happens when they meet the Avengers and meet their father?
1. Chapter 1

**Daughters of Darkness and Mischief**

**I only own Gemma and Jaydlynn.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Meet Gemma and Jaydlynn, twins that couldn't be any more different. Gemma loves school and is the poster child. Jaydlynn's life is dedicated towards music and the darkness in life. But they love each other very much, despite their constant squabbles. What happens when they meet the Avengers and meet their father?**

There was a terrible storm brewing that night.

Lightning and thunder danced together in a sacred dance as two figures leapt onto a rooftop that overlooked a jewelry store break-in. without saying a word, one black clad person jumped three stories down to the pavement while the other flew down.

"Shit, I wished I had your flight powers!" muttered the first person, who was a woman.

"Come on, we'd better help!" hissed the second person, also a woman, ignoring her partner's words.

The fight was brief and bloody, but at the end, the two superheroes had knocked out all four of the burglars, tied them to the ceiling, untied the shop owner's family and returned the jewels.

"How can we ever thank you?" asked the owner.

"Get bars for the windows," grunted the first woman before the two disappeared into the storm.

**Sorry about the length- but this is just the beginning of a (in my mind) wonderful story!**

**R&R pleasy sneezy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daughters of Darkness and Mischief**

**I only own Gemma and Jaydlynn.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Meet Gemma and Jaydlynn, twins that couldn't be any more different. Gemma loves school and is the poster child. Jaydlynn's life is dedicated towards music and the darkness in life. But they love each other very much, despite their constant squabbles. What happens when they meet the Avengers and meet their father?**

**JAYDLYNN**

I smiled as a loud rumble of thunder made its way into the classroom. I don't know why, but I've always loved a good storm.

I looked across the classroom and saw my identical twin sister, Gemma, taking notes as the teacher droned on about some stupid war that happened a lifetime ago. Good God, I hated the academic classes at the well known New York High School of Performing Arts, but I loved the extracurricular activities to death; Gemma loved the heavy schoolwork as well, so it was a win-win situation for the two of us.

I was jerked from my thoughts by the annoying bell ringing loudly, which meant only one thing.

Freedom.

I dumped my binder into my messenger bag and bounced out of the too stuffy classroom and pushed past the annoying students who were all chittering on about nothing of importance. I hummed a song that I was penning as I entered the dorms, where I roomed with Gemma.

I skipped into our dorm room, tossing my bag onto my desk as I wandered over to my bed and fell onto it.

"Catnap time," I muttered before blacking out.

I was awoken about two hours later by Gemma entering our dorm as quietly as she could. It didn't matter what she did, I would always wake up for I was a light sleeper. Gemma would joke that I would be woken p from a deep sleep by a needle dropping. My twin on the other hand was a deep sleeper- nothing, and I mean _**NOTHING**_ could wake her.

"Sorry, Jaydlynn," she whispered in her soft voice. She tossed me my stack of mail, which consisted of several magazines and a package from Barnes and Nobles, which I tore open excitedly. I squealed loudly, forgetting that I had just woken up from a catnap.

"Warm Bodies! Movie night!" I announced, grinning as Gemma rolled her eyes. Whenever I would get in a new movie, I would always insist that we have a "movie night" (or in other words, us coming back from our "night jobs" and watching the movie. Usually, I would watch and eat popcorn while Gemma would work on homework.)

"We'll see how tired you are," was all that Gemma said before grabbing her fencing foil and gear before walking out of our dorm to her fencing class. I only rolled my eyes at her comment. She knew perfectly well that I was a night owl. Always have been, always will be. I decided to work on controlling my ability to cast identical illusions of myself. Who knows when it would come in handy?

Before I knew it, darkness had descended upon New York and Gemma was helping me suit up into my uniform, and I was doing the same for her. Finally, after we were suited up (I was wearing a black leather peplum jacket, leather jeans, knee high boots, a black mask with a plumage of peacock feathers and a belt which held my powders and other things that I needed for casting spells. Gemma wore a white lace peplum top with a pink knee length skirt, white lace tights, pink boots, a pink mask and a belt to hold all her weapons.)

I personally thought it was stupid to be clanging with weapons. Don't get me wrong- I'm in favor of the second amendment, but does she really need to haul her crossbow _**AND**_ regular bow with her?


	3. Chapter 3

**Daughters of Darkness and Mischief**

**I only own Gemma and Jaydlynn.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Meet Gemma and Jaydlynn, twins that couldn't be any more different. Gemma loves school and is the poster child. Jaydlynn's life is dedicated towards music and the darkness in life. But they love each other very much, despite their constant squabbles. What happens when they meet the Avengers and meet their father?**

**JAYDLYNN**

After an exhausting night hard at work protecting New York from crime, Gemma and I found ourselves back at the school, settling down for a late night/ early morning movie hour. I popped in Warm Bodies and grabbed one of the bags of popcorn that I had made up for us before curling up on the couch next to my twin.

Halfway through the movie, we heard loud noises coming from the entrance hall below us. Gemma and I tore our eyes away from the captivating movie and locked gazes, communicating silently as twins do. I paused the film and followed Gemma as she ran towards the staircase, where we could eavesdrop on things going on downstairs.

"I'm sorry, but the nearest hospital is a good twenty minutes away and I don't think he can hold on that long," apologized a man in red, white and blue, who was supporting a man with a quiver on his back. The unconscious man was bleeding heavily from the head, his chest and arm. The principal was helping to support him, bless his heart.

"Captain America and Hawkeye," I breathed quietly as Gemma jumped into action.

"Bring him this way!" She motioned towards the nurse's office, which was unoccupied. I tried behind them, fiddling with the pendant that I always wore, a nervous habit I had forever.

"Thank heavens you two are up!" muttered the principal, helping Captain America to lay Hawkeye on one of the cots. Gemma jumped into action, unrolling gauze and tossing me a pair of scissors, bossing me into cutting his shirt off. I caught the scissors with a flourish before working on cutting off his leather like vest.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" asked Captain America, setting his shield onto the nurse's desk.

"You can start by telling us what happened to him," I muttered, finally snipping the last of his vest off and wincing as blood began to

"Clint went to shoot an arrow that can explode and it backfired on him," he answered, watching as Gemma applied gauze to his injuries and stopped the bleeding.

I took that time to closely examine the quiver that Hawkeye had worn before I cut it from his back. It held several dozen arrows and a bow, none of which I was going to touch any time soon.

"You ladies appear to be familiar to me- have we perhaps met before?" Captain America asked after a few minutes of awkward silence. I was still fiddling with my pendant and I answered him swiftly.

"No." My answer semed to take Captan America by surprise. He looked at the two of us closer. "Yes, we're twins," I answered him, quirking up an eyebrow as though I were challenging him. I was pretty confident that I could take him on and come out as top dog.

He sighed and pulled off his hood, running his hand through his blonde hair. I huffed and slid down the wall so that way I was sitting on the balls of my feet, ready for action. I quickly fell into a half awake, half asleep state of mind.

Suddenly, a hand was reaching for me.

I jerked myself awake and grabbed the hand, twisting my wrist as hard as I could in the space I was in and lashed out my leg, tripping the person before jumping onto their back.

"Cool it, Jaydlynn!" I heard Gemma yelp and I rubbed my eyes. To my mortification, I had jumped Captain America, who was momentarily stunned by my stealth attack.

"Sorry," I muttered, jumping off him and hearing my back pop loudly.

"That's as much of an apology you're going to get out of her," was all that Gemma said before mentally telling me to go to bed, to which I complied to happily.

~xoXox~

The following morning, which was a Saturday (_**YAY, NO SCHOOL!**_) I woke up at nine o'clock, my usual time, and decided to go and check up on Hawkeye and maybe even help speed up some of his wounds while I was at it. I grabbed my bottle of potion that I made to help with that vary purpose, my herb box and spell book before slouching out of my shared dorm.

I arrived at the nurse's station, where I found Hawkeye still where I had last seen him the night/ morning before. I quickly set up and casted the spell for quick healing before empting the small vial of potion into his mouth and helping him to swallow in his unconscious state of mind.

I then remembered the quiver and bow.

After tossing everything into my backpack, I went over to examine Hawkeye's main weapon of choice. I removed an arrow and squint as I examined it. It was a standerd arrow, nothing special. I held it up to the light to see its color better.

And them someone grabbed me, muffling my scream of surprise.

I used my magic to create a harmless fire explosion in my attacker's face before dropping the arrow and fleeing the nurse's station, belending into the throng of students effortlessly, with many years of practice under my belt.


End file.
